A Wedding
by celestialdescendant
Summary: "I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smirked at her and said, "Well, we can't defy a priest." AU Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

** -A - W E D D I N G -**

* * *

><p><strong>N O R M A L - P O I N T - O F - V I E W<strong>

"Class, I'm sorry for the delay but the bus will fetch us here momentarily. You can move around just don't do anything that will disturb the wedding ceremony inside the church now." Professor Rowan said as loud as he can without disturbing the ceremony. The class broke into groups and began talking amongst themselves.

"Some field trip right May?" Misty asked her friend who was looking at wedding.

"Huh, what?" May asked when she heard her name. "Oh uh yeah."

"I can't wait to go to City Park for our lunch." Dawn said being the optimistic and hyper girl she is.

"Are you okay, May?" Leaf asked noticing her friend looking at the wedding.

"Yeah I'm fine." she answered without looking at them. "I'll just go to the entrance and take a quick look inside okay?"

"Sure. We'll just stand here if you need us." May walked slowly to the entrance and saw the inside of the church better. It was beautiful. May wished when she's going to get married, it will be just like this and in this specific church.

"So what is Ms. Maylin Alexandra Maple doing far away from her friends?" a boy said appearing behind her all of a sudden. He had a feeling she would jump up and yelp in surprise so he put a hand over her mouth. Thank the heavens he did.

"What do you want Drew?" May asked turning around to face the chartreuse haired boy.

"I'm curious as to why you're not with your friends."

"I just wanted to see the wedding ceremony and the inside of the church." May said nonchalantly. "It's even more beautiful on the inside."

"You really think so?" Drew asked looking around himself.

"I do." May said softly looking at him. After a while, Drew said, "I do too."

"I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said into the microphone which rang through the whole church and when the two teens heard this they blushed red.

Drew quickly composed himself and smirked at her. "Well, we can't defy a priest."

Before May had time to react, he put his hands at her lower back, pulling her to him. He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she was frozen.

_Never in a million years did I think Drew Hayden will kiss me_.

It took fifteen minutes for her to kiss back. May put a hand around his neck while the other rested on his chest. They pulled away slowly a few seconds later. She smiled and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Alright students, the bus is here, let's go." They pulled away and saw their class mates already boarding the blue and white bus. Drew took May's hand in his and smiled, not smirked.

"Come on, _wife._" he said playfully. "Or else the bus will leave us." She giggled and elbowed him lightly.

"Whatever you say, _my loving __husband_."

Together, they ran to the bus, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>A U T H O R ' S - N O T E :<strong>

**In all honesty, this is based off on a true story. But it wasn't me in May's place, it was my friend. He he You know who you are.**

**I do hope you enjoyed it! Please review! No flames please but I do accept constructive criticism. :)**

**Happy New Years everybody!**

**P r i n c e C h a r m e r 0 7**


	2. Author's Note

****A U T H O R ' S - N O T E :****

****Okay, hi. I made this one teeny tiny correction to my story. The plot didn't really change, it's just that I've gotten a review (or two) spotting my mistake.****

****For those Obsessive-Compulsive people out there that reminded me of it, here you go. The previously:****

"It took fifteen minutes for her to kiss back."

**should have been :**

"It took fifteen seconds for her to kiss back."

**Yeah, I laughed at that too. But then, hey, I mean we're all human anyway. And my sincere apologies as well for whoever got confused by this. I appreciate the help those people did for me.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed anyway! :) It really made me feel so much better and optimistic about my story. :D Hugs for you awesome people!**

**Oh and if you haven't reviewed yet, please do so!**

****P r i n c e C h a r m e r 0 7****


End file.
